


Shopping

by nari97



Category: VIXX
Genre: best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nari97/pseuds/nari97
Summary: Why did shopping with Hakyeon always have to be so tiresome?





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A fluffy best friends AU with Wonsik and..... my choice!
> 
> Requested by DJ

 

“I can’t _believe_ you dragged me out of the comfort of my own home to take me _shopping,”_ Wonsik whined, eliciting a scoff from the man that was pulling him by the hand through the mall.  
“You love going shopping with me,” Hakyeon replied, “don’t even bitch.” Wonsik rolled his eyes as Hakyeon pulled him towards yet _another_ clothing store, but he stopped his complaints upon seeing the racks that surrounded them. Hakyeon smiled widely upon seeing Wonsik’s dazed expression, and a feeling of victory rushed through him. If there was one thing Wonsik would never complain about, it was hats, and that’s why Hakyeon had decided to bring him to a store that specialized in the subject. Not _only_ did the store contain racks upon racks of different snap-backs, beanies and every other kind of hat, but it also had a few clothing sections that Hakyeon was dying to explore. Giddy with excitement, Hakyeon grabbed Wonsik’s hand again and ran towards the back of the store as his best friend stared wide-eyed at all of the hats hanging on the walls.

 ///

“Wonsik, look at this,” Hakyeon said, holding up a pair of expensive sunglasses. However, when Wonsik turned around with a questioning gaze and a sunhat sitting atop his head, Hakyeon burst out into giggles.  
“Why on earth are you wearing that?” the older male laughed, and a slight blush appeared on Wonsik’s face.  
“I forgot,” he replied, but Hakyeon’s teasing was relentless.  
“Wait a minute,” the shorter man replied as he walked towards his friend and held out the pair of sunglasses. Before Wonsik could protest, Hakyeon placed the large Hollywood-style glasses on Wonsik’s face and took in the entire view. Saying that Hakyeon attracted the attention of a few people in the store was an understatement; his laugh was so boisterous that it probably echoed throughout the entire mall, and Wonsik had to lunge forward to cover his friend’s mouth before they got kicked out.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Hakyeon stuttered out in between laughs, “you look like Paris Hilton or some shit.” Wonsik couldn’t stifle the laugh that escaped his throat at his friend’s comment; he was too engulfed in Hakyeon’s laughter to bother caring anymore. Just then, Hakyeon reached up and removed the sunhat from Wonsik’s head, only to replace it with a flower crown a second later. Once again, the older male broke out into laughs, and Wonsik jokingly threw up a peace sign.  
“Hyung, let’s go to Coachella,” he teased in a high-pitched voice, and Hakyeon thought that his stomach was about to burst from how much he had been laughing. Wonsik grabbed a fisherman’s hat from behind Hakyeon just then and put it on the older male’s head, soon finishing the look with a beaded necklace and a pair of aviator glasses. This time, it was Wonsik’s turn to laugh at how his friend looked, and soon enough, they found themselves standing in front of one of the store mirrors. They continued to pair looks with each other for the next half an hour, deciding that whoever could come up with the most ridiculous outfit would get treated to lunch by the other. When Hakyeon had stumbled across a bright purple unicorn shirt, however, Wonsik raised his hands defensively.  
“Alright,” he said, “you win. I’ll buy lunch.” Hakyeon snickered as he put the shirt back on the rack.

 ///

“What do you want to eat?” Wonsik asked as the two men strode throughout the food court.  
“Hmm,” Hakyeon hummed, bringing his hand up to rest against his cheek. Wonsik looked around at all of the fast food places as he waited patiently for Hakyeon to choose, but after another thirty seconds, the other male still hadn’t spoken.  
“Alright,” Wonsik began, “I know you fucking want In N Out so stop contemplating and let’s go.” A chuckle escaped Hakyeon’s throat as Wonsik dragged him along this time, and he couldn’t help but think about how his best friend knew him so incredibly well. After ordering their food and sitting down at one of the tables in the food court, Wonsik began digging into his burger as Hakyeon glanced around at the people walking through the mall.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” Wonsik asked, shoveling a handful of fries into his mouth. Hakyeon looked back as him and leaned his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand after.  
“I’m just thinking,” the older man said, causing Wonsik to stop his assault on his food to glance up at him.  
“You were complaining about not wanting to go shopping earlier,” Hakyeon smiled, “but I think you had more fun today than I did.” Wonsik rolled his eyes as he swallowed harshly, but a grin danced across his lips anyway.  
“I did have fun,” he admitted, “but only because I got to make you look like an idiot.” Hakyeon scoffed at his comment, brow furrowing as Wonsik began to snicker lightly.  
“Kim Wonsik, you _are_ a handful,” Hakyeon retorted, but the smug grin on Wonsik’s face didn’t falter for a second.  
“I’m _your_ handful,” the younger male replied, and Hakyeon’s accusatory glare vanished - only to be replaced by a warm smile. Just then, Hakyeon stood up in his seat and leaned across the table, placing a kiss on Wonsik’s forehead before sitting back down and pulling his food out of his to-go bag. Wonsik’s eyes widened at his best friend’s sudden action, and a small blush appeared on the tips of his cheeks.  
“W-what was that for?” he asked, mouth still full. Hakyeon smiled as he unwrapped his burger and brought it up to his lips, taking a bite before glancing at the ceiling as if he was thinking about something.  
“I don’t know,” he concluded, “you’re just cute.” The blush on Wonsik’s cheeks deepened, and he dipped his head as he scarfed down the rest of his burger.  
“If we weren’t best friends,” Hakyeon contemplated, “I’d totally date you.” Suddenly, Wonsik began coughing as he gulped his food down too harshly, and he reached for his soda to try and clear his windpipe. Hakyeon just smiled happily at his best friend as he enjoyed his meal, watching as Wonsik became more and more flustered. When the younger male had finally come back to his senses, he glared at the man in front of him before stealing some of the fries from the older male's meal. Hakyeon pouted, but it wasn’t like he never expected Wonsik to take some of his food anyway.  
“Cute,” Hakyeon commented, and Wonsik just rolled his eyes as another blush rose to his cheeks.  
“Shut the fuck up, Cha.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really just end another one-shot with the words "shut the fuck up"?
> 
> Yep.


End file.
